Julia Carter
Julia Carter was a lawyer on the hospital board at Sebour Hospital. She married Quinton during his time over in the states. Sebour TFC- season 13 ep 25 As Quinton was sitting in the boardroom he was looking at his files on the desk as the boardmembers were talking about something and Quinton wasn't listening, Quinton was still in the States and it was his fifth year there and he was in love as well, no one in the hospital knew that he was dating one of the boardmembers, Quinton also felt regret at leaving Sebour, but he knew he had to get better in his own time. "Now.. To discuss the business we are hear for." said one of the lawyers with a thick american accent. Quinton looked up to see a woman standing at the front in heels, a dress suit and glasses. "It's the fact we have to discuss, Felix Adams." Quinton looked up and said "What about him?" "Ah he speaks." "He does speak." "Look Dr Philips. Too the people in Sebour, you are dead, you're fighting a cancer battle, and you're learning how to walk again. But Mr Adams, needs to know that his son on this hospital board is a conflict of interest." "No, not really." said someone who was closing the door. "Felix." "Listen, Julia. Quinton doesn't have time to be listening to petty things." "That's what a hospital board is isn't it?" "Legal things go on here. Quinton has practiced medicine here. We allow him to do so. But its been 5 years. How much longer does he have to be here for?" Quinton rolled his eyes as Adams said "Julia, please. We see the news in Sebour. Mark Michaels was arrested for his corruption. Paul Hills died after being shot. Kari and John welcomed another child into the world." "They did?" said Quinton. "A healthy baby girl. I thought she called you about that.." "No, that was my body double. I left the country to move here because I was so ill i couldn't get out of bed. I don't know how someone like me survives a second cancer bout of blood cancer. I lost everything the day I came over to the states. Even the news of my adoptive father shooting himself in the head, broke my heart. I can't stop thinking about it." Quinton pulled out his x-rays and put them on the table. "Here is my conflict. I can stand, only for short bursts." "Dr Philips, you were an orthopaedic surgeon yes?" "Was, is. depending on how you view it. Why?" "I have a case." Quinton put his file down and rubbed his chin. "I'm listening.." "I have a 30 year old female, presenting with chronic patella dislocation. We've ruled out EDS, family history. Did scans, nothing showed. What would you do?" "Well. I am hoping you haven't made this poor woman a pain patient. With Patella dislocations you need to be careful. If you dont send for physical therapy, it gets worse, more painful and chronic with time. Order an MRI, rule out hyper mobility and if nothing shows, surgery to scope out the problem. repair the damage. You know how it goes. George.." George stared for a minute.. "Go.." said Julia. "And you better pray to god she doesn't need surgery.." George scrambled out of the room. Quinton looked and picked his x-rays back up and said "My problem is that I've had a spinal injury before. You see the fact that I was lucky to survive the first injury, makes me lucky.." "Why?" "I was crushed by a tree branch at a camping site. I was told I would never walk again.. I walked out of hospital 6 months later." "That's very astute Quinton." said another member of the board. "Well to you it wouldn't be. But to walk out of a place like this, is why people record themselves standing up in hospital and showing their nurse or doctor, they don't give up." "I don't doubt this Quinton, not at all." said Kim. "Alright.." said Quinton, Quinton wheeled himself out of the table and to infront of the board. He pulled up his pant legs, his legs looked like sticks. "If i was to stand and walk, i'd snap both my legs. I had muscle density, I had thick, thick legs. I had quads. I was an athlete, a police officer, a teacher." "I'm highly aware of that Quinton.." "I'm sure you do." Quinton pushed himself over to the wall because it had a rail. Quinton pushed himself up to the rail. He grabbed the rail and get up. "He's standing.." "He's up.." the murmurs were said. Quinton's leg's were shaking as he took a couple steps and his legs collapsed underneath him. Carter went over to Quinton and helped him up into his chair. "Thank you Ms. Carter." Julia nodded as she moved back to her table. "5 years and this is what I get." "We see that. How are your legs.." "Not bad. But I wont be showing you a demonstration again anytime soon." everyone nodded as George rushed back into the room. "George.." said Quinton looking at him with his arms folded. "You were right.. Her MRI came back positive for bone fragments. I have to prep for surgery.." Felix said "And?" "We need legal. She is suing." Carter's eyebrows raised and said "Great going George. You're always ignoring patients." "Better watch it Carter." "I don't need to watch it. Dr Mitchell. We've read complaints, and yours are through the roof. It's shocking and it ends now. George you're fired." "You can't do that.." "This is the hospital board. There are 4 lawyers here. We can do that." George waved his hand and said "Fine. I'm gone. The case will be assigned to another doctor.." George stormed out of the room and the meeting ended. Quinton went back into his office and he sat there. A few minutes later Julia was talking to him. "Are you sure you're alright after all that? I mean it was a pretty heavy fall." "I am fine. But I want to come with me." "Where to?" "To the physio part of the hospital." "Are you sure?" "Julia I have never felt so sure in my life. This chair has been my worst nightmare. I understand there are a lot of people in this position." "Of course. They also don't have secrets." "Oh my dear. I love you. I want to make sure I do this right. You know. Surprise those jerks on the board." "I know. That board is the only thing keeping you here you know. One false move and the FBI will make you go back to Sebour.." "And If I have to. You have to fly out first and meet me at the old house.." "Oh indeed.." Julia and Quinton kissed as Julia helped escort Quinton to physiotherapy and Quinton began his recovery to walk again. Julia was there every step of the way. Several months had passed and Quinton was improving he could stand up and walk for over half and hour, and nobody else but Quinton and Julia. As the board was talking Quinton was late to the meeting. "Does anyone know where Quinton is?" said Felix. "Probably out getting something to eat..It is the middle of the afternoon.." "Well he is late. You know I can sense something is off. I have that feeling." "You always have that feeling Felix. After all he is your son.." Felix nodded and said "Of course.." as the door opened, Quinton was standing at the door on crutches. The boards mouths dropped to floor. Quinton entered the room and said "You're letting flies in. Shut them." "I don't understand.." said Greg. "You don't understand because you never got it. I have a special someone to thank." "Who batman?" Felix stood next to Quinton and said "No leg pain? No nothing?" Quinton nodded as he shoved his crutches into Felix and said "I worked hard over the past couple of months. Blood, sweat, literal tears. And the person who pushed me. Julia pushed me to get up again, and that's what made it easy for me." Julia stood up and "Of course. I did what I had to. Getting you up so you could continue on in your life." "What am I supposed to do with your crutches Quinton..." Quinton waved his hand as he said "I found love over the past couple of years. None of you knew and it preferred to keep it that way. I loved her from the moment I landed over 5 years ago. I thought I'd never find someone else to love again after losing Jen." Julia smiled as she looked around to see people looking around the room, there were 6 other women in the room. Julia put her paperwork down, as Quinton got down on one knee. "Julia Carter.. Will you marry me?" the room fell silent as Julia went up to Quinton and said "Yes. I will." Quinton smiled as he put the ring on Julia's finger and he hugged her. Sebour TFC season 14 ep 27 Quinton was sitting in his office at the hospital in Sebour. He rubbed his eyes as he finished up some paperwork. Quinton was pacing around as he looked up at the clock. It was one in the afternoon. The phone then rang Quinton answered it "Dr Philips." "Quinton, boardroom is ready." "Thank you, be there soon." as Quinton hungup the phone, he left his office and went upstairs. "How, do we know something like this doesnt happen often?" "Because it makes no sense. It was rare." Julia stood up and said "Dr Vinton, If I may ask.." "No you cannot Carter, what do you know.." "Alot more then think.I may be a hospital lawyer, but its not like you dont pickup on medical jargon and terms.. I happen to know that an MI is a heart attack and a CVA is a stroke. Like all the lawyers on this board we do know jargon." "I'll give you that one." Julia sat down as she rubbed her eyes. Quinton said "I dont care about this mess anymore.." "Well, he's not suing you.." "I know he's not. But for godsakes, sometimes you're so vain.." Quinton stood up and walked over to the door. "Where are you going?" "For a walk. if thats okay.." Quinton opened the door and he walked out and he went down to the hospital carpark. Quinton walked over to his car and opened the door. He got into the passenger side and opened the glove compartment, there was a small bottle of alcohol, Quinton was about to open it when he thought of the last time he last drank. Quinton put the bottle down. Quinton put the bottle on the seat and went over to a bin and brought the bin over to the car. Quinton but the bottle in the bin, and then Quinton got another bottle from underneath the seat, Quinton opened it and he took a quick sip Quinton gagged at the flavor and tossed the bottle in the bin. Quinton then cleaned out his car, to Quinton's surprise he had thrown out 20 bottles of alcohol. Quinton got out of his car and put the bin back where it was. Quinton sat back down in the car with the door shut. he got a pack of chewing gum out of his glovebox as he watched someone go to the bin and take out the grog. Quinton chuckled as he thought it was time to go back into the hospital. Quinton put his gum in the bin as he locked his car he walked back into the hospital and up to the boardroom floor. Quinton walked back into the room and he saw everyone standing up looking shaken. "Hey what happened?" "We don't know what happened, we were all talking and one of our lawyers just collapsed.." "Which one?" "I don't know..Had the surname Carter.." as the lawyer turned to face Quinton, Quinton had already left the room. Quinton ran to the stairs and went down to the neurology ICU. Quinton got there and he was stopped by Babcock. "Quinton what are you doing down here.." "I just heard about someone collapsing the boardroom.." "Of course. It was one of the lawyers.." "You have to let me in there.." "Quinton, I cannot let you in there. They are running tests.. and besides you arent family.." Quinton put his hands on his head and said "That woman has been more family to me then my own family.. You have to let me in there." "Quinton you know the rules. I know you have a connection with her, but we cant let you in.." Quinton turned around and said "She helped me walk again. When I was over in the states. She pushed me, and she made me better." Quinton turned around and faced Babcock with a tear rolling down his cheek. "She saved me from myself." "Of course she did. Quinton you need to go.", "Hey.. what's this racket.." said Vinton. "Drex.." "I need you to be quiet. I have a patient. She needs her privacy and she needs you to be quiet.." Babcock nodded for security to come over and take Quinton back upstairs. "Quinton. You have a connection to Carter, we all do.." as security grabbed Quinton's arms and started to walk him back to the elevator Quinton said "She cannot be alone.. I'm her husband!!" The guards stopped as Babcock looked on and said "Please tell me this is a joke.." Quinton wrestled free from the guards and said "No. We've been married for 18 years. That I am not telling a joke about.." "You never mentioned it.." "Is it anyones business? We got married over in the states, she helped with my rehab and cancer survival." Quinton was furious as he said "Now, can I go an see my WIFE!" Vinton nodded and said "We had to sedate her. She suffered a stroke during the board meeting." "All this is 20 minutes?" "It came on suddenly. Strokes like this happen." "How is her GCS?" "She's GCS 10, responsive, but nonverbal." "How are her odds at coming away from this with no defects?" "She's in good health. Stroke patient recoveries vary, one patient can recovery in days, some never do." Quinton and Vinton stopped outside Julia's room. "Does she need surgery?" "Not at this point. We have her on some medication to clear the clot, scans indicated that the clot broke apart. It's watch and wait at this point." Quinton nodded as he put his head to the glass. Vinton put her hand on Quinton's shoulder and said "You picked a good one Quinton. She's something special." Quinton opened the door and he got onto the bed with Julia. Quinton held her hand and used the other to rest his hand on her head. Quinton teared up and said "Stay with me honey.. Please stay with me. You'll be fine. We'll go back to Texas, we'll see the farm again..Just please stay with me" outside the room Babcock and Vinton were watching. "Do you think she'll recover?" stepping away from the window, Vinton said "I have no idea. If she does survive the night, we're good on that." "She's sedated how are you supposed to tell.." "If you haven't noticed Jerrod... she isn't on a breathing machine. meaning her breathing isn't compromised and she has complete respiratory awareness." Babcock nodded "Of course." Babcock sat down as Vinton kept watching through the window. 48 hours later Quinton was awake and he got out of the bed to go to the bathroom. When he came back he heard "lay with me... you were warm.." Quinton looked and said "Julia, you're awake!." Julia smiled as Vinton came in. "Not stopping the lovebird am I?" Quinton confused said "What?" "You're a heavy sleeper. We put you on the chair whilst we took Julia here for scans, and put you back in bed when we were done." Quinton fixing his shirt said "I slept in the bed all night?" "You did." said Vinton. "What were the results? How were they?" "They came back great. The MRI shows no damage to the brain and no damage anywhere else." Julia then said "What about paralysis?" Quinton turned his head, and cocked it at Julia. "What? Just prepping.." Vinton said "That's what we are going to test out. can you raise your arms." Julia raised them halfway. "Fist." she made a fist. "raise a leg at a time." she did that. "And for the ultimate test.." "You're not getting her out of bed are you?" "Quinton. May I remind you stroke care is much better then it used to be. She had a stroke, scans had no damage shown, we let the brain rest 48 hours, which we have, and we try to get that patient up and walking, if they can." "I was out for 2 days?" "You sleep when your stressed. You deserved it.." said Julia. Quinton stepped back as two nurses came in with a walker. Quinton watched on as they helped Julia stand, Julia walked assisted without any trouble. Quinton smiled as Julia said "This is good. Isn't it.." Quinton nodded as a nurse said "We'll get you back in bed and come get you again later. If you can walk with the use of a cane, then you can go home.." "So no, months of rehabilitation? No rehab or anything?" "Normally I would, but since she had no weakness on either side, or any deficit besides favouring the right leg, medication and rest, will be my orders." Vinton smiled and walked out of the room. Quinton smiled and he kissed Julia. A few hours later, Julia was walking around with the use of a cane, as Quinton was talking to Vinton he said "Why is she favouring one leg? Is that normal?" "Its not uncommon after some trauma." "Is it permanent?" "It can linger. Quinton she he had stroke, she's not recovering from spinal surgery." Quinton gave Vinton a look. "It happens. That is why I gave her the cane. She can use it for as long as she needs." Quinton nodded and said "Fine..But I may not believe it.." 3 weeks later Julia and Quinton were on a plane to Texas. As they arrived at the farm the two watched the sun go down. Quinton held Julia in his arms. Category:Sebour